


Humor (Humeur)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Rain, Rough Kissing, Singing, Surprise Kissing, Translation, nibble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Czasem Moriarty jest nieuchwytny, ale Sebastian widzi w tym pewne plusy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Humeur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764561) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Były takie momenty, kiedy Jim wydawał się być gdzieś indziej. Po udanej misji, podśpiewywał, tańczył w deszczu, aż przemókł do suchej nitki… Sebastian przewrócił oczami, kiedy Jim zbliżał się, żeby podebrać mu papierosa, a potem wykasływał z niesmakiem dym.

Moran ściągnął kurtkę, żeby okryć nią plecy Jima, ale Moriarty pocałował go niespodziewanie, gryząc go. _Dziwny_ smak papierosa. Jim wsunął rękę do spodni Sebastiana, naciskając na jego członka i oddalili się, żeby uprawiać seks w jakimś zaułku.

I jak? Co myśleliście? _To nie komedia romantyczna!_


End file.
